<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Our Happy Ending by magalicious</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29101479">Our Happy Ending</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/magalicious/pseuds/magalicious'>magalicious</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Once Upon a Time (TV)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Angst and Fluff and Smut, Angst with a Happy Ending, Magical Pregnancy, Multi</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-01-31</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-04-04</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-13 13:35:12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>6</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>14,395</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29101479</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/magalicious/pseuds/magalicious</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>According to Emma, Regina has worked too hard on her happy ending to have it all taken away. Therefore, she takes the darkness for Regina and ends up in Camelot. While everyone is in Camelot, feelings are exposed. Then everything changes and complications arise when Emma sends everyone back to Storybrooke and wipes their Camelot memories.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Evil Queen | Regina Mills/Emma Swan</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>45</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Chapter 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>This is my first ever fanfic. Let me know what you think.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Emma makes her way to Merida to see how's she holding up. She just had Merida's heart in hand ready to crush it in order to get what she needed. Emma was so eager to get this darkness out of her but in doing so she was using dark magic. The whispers in her head and Rumplestilskin appearing only made things so much more difficult.</p><p> </p><p>"You okay?" Emma asks still processing what she had almost done, waiting for the ginger to lunge at her or something.</p><p> </p><p>Merida let's out a sigh and then responds, "Well, for someone who's just had their heart outside their chest, grand."</p><p> </p><p>"Thank you for, well, sort of understanding." Emma replies looking at Merida but then away because she feels bad. She just threatened this poor girl's life for sake. Merida looks Emma in the eyes, she knows how bad the dark one feels. "No thank you." Emma looks at her with confusion. <em>Did she just thank me? I nearly killed her.</em> "For what? I nearly killed you."</p><p> </p><p>"I'm well aware." Merida replies then takes a deal breathe and let's it out. "Thank you for showing me the darkness in you. It reminded me I've got darkness in me too. I was on my way to kill people, to take my brothers but maybe- maybe I'll show them mercy. Mercy that kill heal my divided land." Emma nods preparing to say something but Merida beats it to her. She's not ready to stop talking just yet. Merida decides to lighten the mood a little bit.</p><p> </p><p>"Well someone's gonna get a ragged punch to the gut for putting me through this then mercy." Merida finishes then gives Emma a faint smile and Emma returns it and then turns to talk to her family. They just witnessed what she was going to do. She needed to talk to them. <em>It's too dangerous for them to be here.</em> Emma approaches her mother and father first in the group of her family and friends standing there.</p><p> </p><p>"Mom. Dad. This is too dangerous you shouldn't have come." The shakiness in Emma's voice is clear. "We had to." David immediately responds going to give his daughter a hug. <em>This is my daughter, why would she think we wouldn't come for her?</em> He thought. Snow comes closer. "You're our daughter." She waits for David to let go of Emma and then embraces her.</p><p> </p><p>"Well, you don't look like a crocodile." Hook says lightening the mood eyeing Emma up and down smirking. <em>Well no duh. She's beautiful. Regina stop. You're with Robin. He's your soulmate.</em></p><p> </p><p>Emma smiles at him. <em>Disgusting. I don't know what she sees in Captain Guyliner.</em> Regina thinks not listening to what she just told herself. "Guess I lucked out." Emma says looking at Hook with a smile and letting go of her mother.</p><p> </p><p>Snow takes the dagger out and holds up to Emma with a serious face. <em>Is she about to command me to do something? What's going on?</em> Everyone could see the confusion on Emma's face. "Here. We think you should have this." Emma leaves Snow with the dagger in hand thinking about whether or not she should take it. "Take it. You'll be able to control yourself." David chimes in. Emma sees Rumplestilskin appear in the corner of eye.<em> I can't be trusted. I can't take the dagger. I need the person I trust most to take it.</em> "No."</p><p> </p><p>"Emma. Think about it." David says. Emma looks over and she still sees Rumplestilskin smiling. <em>Nope. I can't.</em> "If it falls into the wrong hands what it could do-what you could do." Hook says urging Emma to take the damn dagger. <em>Just take the dagger Swan.</em></p><p> </p><p>Emma is scared looking at Rumplestilskin still there. She can't trust herself. She just can't. <em>I'm definitely giving this to the person I trust with my whole being.</em> Emma looks back at the dagger. "The fight to control my darkness has just begun, it's too much power. Someone needs to watch me." Emma says glancing at Regina. Emma takes the dagger from Snow's hands and holds it out to Regina. <em>Regina. I trust Regina.</em></p><p> </p><p>Regina tilts her head looking at Emma with a little confusion. <em>Wait, why is she giving me the dagger? I'm the Evil Queen. Does she really trust me that much? What about Captain Crunch over there? Her little boyfriend. Or better yet her parents. Okay Regina just take the dagger.</em> "Are you serious?" Regina asks Emma taking the dagger. <em>Of course I'm serious. I trust you Regina. Why can't you see that?</em> "I saved you, now save me. If you can't save me then do what no one else will willingly do. You're the only one that will get past their feelings and do what is necessary. Destroy me." Emma says looking directly into Regina's eyes. <em>Shit. I hope if it comes down to that she won't be able to and then maybe I'll know she feels for me as I do her.</em> Emma thought.</p><p> </p><p>"It won't come down to that." Henry says pulling Emma out of her thoughts. "I know kid." Emma says pulling Henry into a hug. She glances where Rumplestilskin once was and notices he is gone. Thank god.</p><p> </p><p>Now that King Arthur had found them they were headed into Camelot.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>Storybrooke 6 weeks later</em>
</p><p> </p><p>Everyone now in different outfits then they can remember wearing,wake up lying down on the floor of Granny’s.</p><p> </p><p>“We’re back.” David points out the obvious.</p><p> </p><p>“Bloody hell.” Hook said.</p><p> </p><p>“This doesn’t make any sense. We were just walking into Camelot.” Regina stated with a very confused face wondering what the hell just happened.</p><p> </p><p>“Sneezy what happened? How long were we gone?” Leroy asked. “Six weeks.”</p><p> </p><p>“What?” Regina replies. “Our memories are gone.” David says looking disappointed. “Again.” Snow adds. Everyone’s looking at each other with confused facing trying to figure out what the hell happened.</p><p> </p><p>“Where’s Emma?” David asks looking back towards where Hook is standing.</p><p> </p><p>“Relax.” Emma says appearing wearing black leather, dark red lipstick, white as white can be hair slicked in a bun. “I’m right here.” She adds, no emotion showing in her face.</p><p> </p><p>Regina just looks at her with her mouth wide opened, scrunching her face. <em>I didn’t save her. I failed. What the hell happened?</em> <em>She looks hot though.</em> “Mom?” Henry asks pulling Regina out of her thoughts once again. Which she secretly thanks him for. “What happened to you?” Henry asks obviously disappointed, confused, and slightly saddened by her new appearance.</p><p> </p><p>“Isn’t it obvious?” Emma replies. <em>Regina didn’t do what I hoped she could do.</em> She now steps into Granny’s and starts walking towards them. “We went to Camelot to get the darkness out of me.” She stops in front of Snow and caresses her cheek. Snow gasps at the contact slightly scared. “And you failed.”</p><p> </p><p>Sneezy then of course sneezes grabbing Emma’s attention. She looks at him and notices her red leather jacket on his body. “What the hell are you supposed to be?” She asks coldly. Emma walks towards him and turns him into stone mid sneeze, after all she is the dark one. “There’s no savior in this town anymore.” The dark one points out adding to her effect on these people.</p><p> </p><p><em>This is enough. What the hell happened? Why is Emma acting this way?</em> All these questions and thoughts were running in Regina’s mind. “Emma, stop. That’s enough.” Regina demands stepping in front of her. “Or what?” Emma challenges. <em>I want to kiss her so badly. Take her right here in front of everyone. She looks so hot in that dress. Red really is her color. Focus Emma.</em> “Or I’ll do exactly what you asked me to do.” Regina replies not backing down. She starts reaching for the dagger but doesn’t find it. <em>Shit. She has it doesn’t she?</em></p><p> </p><p>“Looking for this?” Emma asks holding the dagger in front of Regina’s face towards her throat still making eye contact with her. Regina swallows the lump in her throat. “Nobody’s gonna touch this dagger but me.” She walks past Regina and towards Hook. “And now, for what you all did to me, you’re about to be punished.” The dark states looking back towards Regina. “Emma.” Hook says grabbing her attention. She turns back to face him. “Why are you doing this?” He asks genuinely concerned and just plain confused. Emma answers disturbs everyone in the diner.</p><p> </p><p>“Because. I am the Dark One.” she states it so plain and simple as if it weren’t a big deal. <em>Did she just say she’s the Dark One? I absolutely failed didn’t I? Wait, why am I pinning this all on me? Because she gave you the dagger. Oh, yeah. She trusted me and I failed.</em></p><p> </p><p>And with that The Dark One poofed away leaving dark grey smoke. She could hear Regina’s thoughts but didn’t say anything. She secretly felt bad for the brunette and just wanted to tell her the truth but she knew that would just fuck with both of their feelings and everything was already so complicated.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>Camelot 6 weeks ago</em>
</p><p> </p><p>“It is said one of you is the Savior. So which of you is it?” Arthur asked eager to know.</p><p> </p><p>Regina takes hold of the dagger in her coat. Both Emma and Regina take a step forward. “I.” They say at the same time. <strong>Don’t.</strong> Regina commands in her mind putting Emma at a stop. “Am the savior.” Regina finishes. She looks at Emma but Emma just puts her head down. “I’m the one who’s going to free Merlin from that tree, and then we take care of the Dark One.” <em>I really hate calling her that.</em></p><p> </p><p>Emma heard Regina’s thoughts. How was this possible? She didn’t think anything just case the Evil Queen could do the same. “And all go home.” She finished looking back at Emma with sincerity. <em>I’m sorry.</em> Emma looks at her but turns away she was confused and upset at why Regina didn’t let her speak. <em>I did it to protect her. It’s not your responsibility to protect her though. That’s what the dirty pirate’s for right? She loves him not me.</em> Emma frowned at Regina’s thoughts, she didn’t want her to feel that way.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>Storybrooke Present Day</em>
</p><p> </p><p>Henry stands by the docks wanting to talk to his mother, missing her, “Emma Swan. Emma Swan. Emma Swan.” Henry says aloud conjuring the Dark One to him. Emma appears in front of him. “Henry?” She smiles looking at him, hoping he believes in her. She reaches for his hand but he pulls away. Her face saddens. <em>No! He’s afraid of me. I wouldn’t hurt him.</em> “‘Mom.”</p><p> </p><p>“You don’t have to be scared of me.” She states. “What happened?” He asks tired of all the games. “Why are you like this now?” Henry wanted an explanation and he wanted it now. “It’s complicated.” His mother simply replies. “I’m sorry Mom. Whatever happened in Camelot, I’m sorry we failed you.” Henry says. <em>He didn’t fail me. He’s just a kid. He doesn’t know.</em></p><p> </p><p>“I know what I said last night but, Henry, you didn’t fail me. Everyone else did.” They were too invested in there conversation, they didn’t notice Regina walk up. <em>That includes me.</em> She thought.</p><p> </p><p>“Get away from my son.” Regina demands getting closer to them. “What the matter Regina? Are you afraid Henry will learn the truth about what happened in Camelot?” <em>What the hell is that suppose to mean? I don’t even know what happened in Camelot.</em> Still having that connection Emma could hear Regina’s thoughts. “If the truth is so important to you, why did you erase our memories?” Regina asked tired of getting blamed for what happened in Camelot when she doesn’t even fucking know.</p><p> </p><p>“It’s a curse, Regina.” Emma replies. “I know. But what I can’t figure out is why.” Regina states. “If I wanted you to know, I wouldn’t have erased your memories.” Emma says with smirk after. “You know we won’t stop until we get them back.” Regina replies. <em>I want to know what happened!</em></p><p> </p><p>“That’s not going to happen, Regina. Because I did learn from you. And I built this curse without the one thing you need to break it, a Savior.” Emma states coldly slightly breaking Regina’s heart. <em>Yeah, I know I can’t break a curse. Nobody believes in me. Grumpy already pointed that out. You’re not a savior Regina.</em> She thought to herself before replying keeping a poker face, “Hmm. Well, we’ll find a way. We always have.” She says looking at Henry smiling. <em>I want him to keep hope.</em></p><p> </p><p>“Yes, with me. Now you’re on your own.” Emma says once again someone’s pointing out that Regina isn’t no savior or hero just a villain, the Evil Queen. Henry puts a hand on his mother’s shoulder. “You can do it, Mom. You can be the Savior.” A faint smile appears on the mayor’s face looking at Henry. <em>That’s not going to happen but I’ll give him hope.</em></p><p> </p><p>“It’s not going to happen.” Emma says. Now you may be asking why isn’t Emma in her thoughts right now. Secretly apologizing to Regina for being so cold. Well, that simple. Regina can hear her thoughts too but she doesn’t need to know that right now. Earlier in the diner she had her part of the connection “off” so Regina could hear when she thought she looked hot in that dress. But now she has turned them back because she has plans for the dear old mayor.</p><p> </p><p>“You don’t think I have it in me?” Regina asks. <em>Well, there’s another person to add to the list that doesn’t believe in me.</em> “I know you don’t.” Emma replies. Hearing the mayor’s thoughts is hurting Emma more that it should right? “Well you’re wrong.” Regina says not letting Emma know her words hurt keeping that poker face she has mastered.</p><p> </p><p>“I can protect this town.” Regina says grabbing Henry’s hand and turning to walk away.<em> I have had enough of this shit today.</em> “We’ll see about that.” <em>Are you fucking kidding me. And to think I was in love with her. She doesn’t even believe in me.</em> “Because there’s a problem headed to Storybrooke that only a Savior can solve.” Emma states drawing Regina’s attention stopping her in her tracks. “It’s too bad there isn’t one.” <em>Yes, I know. Stop rubbing it in face dammit</em></p><p> </p><p><em>Regina, I do believe you.</em> Emma thought knowing Regina could hear her. <em>Oh, you’re so in love with her now your making yourself hear her say she’s believes in you. So pathetic Regina.</em> Emma heard that but she couldn’t think anymore Regina was too far to hear Emma’s thoughts.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>Camelot</em>
</p><p> </p><p>“Merlin’s tower. There must be something in here to help get him out of the tree.” Regina says closing the door leaving her and Emma to themselves.</p><p> </p><p>“Never do that to me again.” Emma says still hung up about what Regina did earlier. “Oh, now you’re talking to me.” Regina replies with sass. <em>Stay your sassy self do not let her in.</em> “I don’t know, am I allowed to?” Emma asks with some attitude. Regina let’s out a sigh. She pulls out the dagger and says, “You gave this to me.”</p><p> </p><p>“To protect me. Not use against me.” Emma states. <em>I was protecting you.</em> “I saved your life.” Regina says thinking she pointing out the obvious. “By pretending to be me? Emma asks coldly. “Oh, shut up and listen.” Regina says still holding the dagger not realizing it but now using it for her benefit. Emma tries to speak but nothing comes out. “Oh. I can get used to this.” Regina says looking at the dagger smiling then looking back at Emma and letting the smile fade. She takes a step towards Emma.</p><p> </p><p>“Look, if you told Arthur you were the Savior, he would’ve asked you to free Merlin. You would have had to use magic. Dark magic.” Regina states matter of factly. Emma raises her eyebrows then nods her head. “Do you remember what happened last time you dabbled in that?” Regina asks. “I lost control.” Emma says.</p><p> </p><p>“And you gave me this dagger so that wouldn’t happen again. But I wasn’t lying. I don’t care what Merlins prophecy says. I’m gonna figure out how I can get that Wizard out. So you won’t ever have to use dark magic again. So really, Swan, you should be thanking me.” Regina states. “Thank you.” The dagger making Emma reply. She rolls her eyes. Regina puts the dagger back in her pocket. “Whatever,” she says.<em> Why is she trusting me with this again? Why not Snow?</em></p><p> </p><p>Regina turns away heading anywhere to get away from the blonde. “Regina,” Emma says grabbing her attention making her look at her. “I mean it. Thank you.” Regina just gives her a faint smile. <em>And I gave you the dagger because I believe in you. I know you can save me.</em> “What?” Regina asks. Confused at what she was hearing. <em>You heard me.</em> “How are you in my head? How did you know what I was thinking?” Regina asks.</p><p> </p><p>“I don’t know. I think it has something to do with the dagger. It started after you first used it.” Emma says.</p><p> </p><p><em>That means she heard what I said about her loving Captain Crunch and not me. Oh fuck she’s probably hearing me right now. Shit. I have to get out of here before I reveal more. </em>Color goes to Regina’s cheeks once she realizes what Emma has heard. “I should, uhh... go find Robin.” Regina states in a hurry to escape Emma. She didn’t need the rejection not right now. “Regina, wait.” Emma says reaching for her wrist and holding her back. Regina’s pries her hand from the grip. <em>Emma, please. Not now.</em> And with that she leaves the blonde to her thoughts.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Chapter 2</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <em>Storybrooke</em>
</p><p> </p><p>Regina was at King Arthur's campground talking to Snow about how they could help. She made it seem like she was interested in the conversation but really she was just thinking about what Emma had told her. Their conversation kept replaying in her head, being reminded that nobody believed she could protect this town. And that made her believe less in herself, which only scared her. <em>Maybe they’re right. Maybe... she’s right.</em></p><p> </p><p>“Regina, are you even listening to me?” Snow asked annoyed.</p><p> </p><p>“What? Oh, yes I-“ Regina started to reply but was interrupted by hearing Robin and Roland scream. “Daddy!” Roland screamed scared shitless immediately dropping the wood he had in his hands. “Regina!” Robin yelled being picked up by a black creature flying around.</p><p> </p><p>Regina and Snow turned towards them and started running to get Roland to safety and help Robin. <em>What the hell is that?</em> Regina asked herself. “Help!” Robin yelled from the sky where the black creature held him. Regina looked at that thing with terror in her eyes grabbing Roland to make sure he was okay. <em>Shit</em></p><p> </p><p>Regina, Snow, Charming, Arthur, and Grumpy start rushing towards the woods where they saw the creature flying with Robin. They spot him and immediately Regina takes action. <em>He’s my happy ending, right? I have to save him.</em></p><p> </p><p>In a cloud of purple smoke she appears in front of the creature. The creature throws Robin on the ground with him landing behind Regina unconscious. “You’re not taking him anywhere.” Regina states anger in eyes conjuring a fireball, and throwing it at the black creature. The creature dodges the fireball and immediately goes to grab Regina. It throws her into a tree making her even more mad. <em>Okay now you’ve really pissed me off.</em></p><p> </p><p>She gets up ready to battle again. “So you want to do this the hard way. Good. Because I love the hard way.” And with that she conjures up two extremely intense fireballs in the palm of her hands ready to throw them at the creature. The creature comes at her full force and throws you against another tree making her hit her head hard. Her nose starts bleeding and her head is pounding. <em>Ow. Fuck. Shit. What the hell was that?</em></p><p> </p><p>She groans out loud holding her hand to her head trying to stand. Instead she stays sitting scared out of her fucking mind which is not a usual thing. “Regina!” Snow yells running towards the fallen queen. She kneels down caressing Regina’s chin to take a look at the damage. “You okay?” Snow asks.</p><p> </p><p>“Im alive, if that’s what you mean.” Regina answers her eyes still looking towards the sky where she last saw this creature that she isn’t so fond of right now. One look at Regina and Snow decides to she needs to be seen by a doctor. “Oh, she needs help.” Snow says grabbing a cloth to clean Regina’s bloody nose. “Leroy, get her to the hospital.” Charming adds. </p><p> </p><p>Regina tries to resist the help, “No. No, I have to go after... I have to go after that thing. Robin...”</p><p> </p><p>“You have to get checked out.” Snow demands her hand on Regina’s shoulder helping David hold her back. Now Regina turns to make eye contact with Snow. Her eyebrows rise sadness in her eyes. “You don’t believe I can do this.” Regina states rather than questions. “That’s what this is.” She adds. <em>Well, I guess none of the Charmings believe in me Huh. It must run in the family. Robin.<span class="Apple-converted-space"> How’s Robin?</span></em></p><p> </p><p>Snow’s tone turns to a calming one trying to reassure Regina that everything is going to be okay. “We won’t let anything happen to him.” Snow tells Regina. The queen tries to get up but winces at the pain. <em>Ouch</em> “But you need to let someone look at you.” Snow adds showing Regina she cares.</p><p> </p><p>Regina lets out a few breaths admitting defeat letting everything sink in. <em>What just happened? </em>“Go.” She requests not wanting them to see her this way, when she’s not in her regal glory. Snow gets up and walks away with the rest of the group.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>Camelot</em>
</p><p> </p><p>With everyone getting ready for the ball in the savior’s honor, which is Regina here, she decides she doesn’t want to go. The reason for that being, well, she can’t dance and maybe something else. She overhears Snow and Charming talking to Doc about him not going to the ball and them not wanting to leave him alone. Regina makes an entrance into their conversation.</p><p> </p><p>“I can watch him. I’m not going.” She states turning away and leaving with that but Snow and Charming of course follow her. “But you have to, everyone’s expecting you.” Snow points out. <em>Oh yes, because I’m the savior.</em> “I should be figuring out how to free Merlin. Not fox-trotting my way across Club Medieval.” Regina adds glancing at the floor after she’s done. <em>That’s a good excuse, right?</em></p><p> </p><p>She really didn’t have time to think about the whole Emma thing, since she quickly found Robin and they were at the tree trying to come up with a plan, successfully distracting herself. “Regina.” Snow says not believing a word she said and making that face like she knows Regina is lying. “What?” Regina asks.</p><p> </p><p>“The truth.” Snow says. <em>Oh crap.</em> “I can’t go. All right? I can’t go.” She says trying to cover up not wanting to admit the truth. <em>It’s embarrassing.</em></p><p> </p><p>“Because why?” Snow asks pestering. <em>Oh, god. She’s always involving herself in everyone’s business.</em> Regina tilts her head then looks at Snow. “Because.” She answers. Then she takes a inhale of breath and let’s it out. Snow opens her mouth to contradict. Regina lifts up and arm in defeat and let’s it down to slap against her leg. <em>She’s not going to stop, is she? </em>“Because I don’t know how to dance.” She simply states. Snow rolls her eyes. “Well, that can’t be possible. I mean, you and I went to dozen of balls together.” She says.</p><p> </p><p>“Where your father was more interested in dancing with his precious daughter than his wife.” <em>Then he treated her like a sex slave after. Like I was some whore. Some trophy wife.</em></p><p> </p><p>David offered to teach her to dance and at first she resisted but she thought, <em>maybe this will help me stay distracted from the Emma situation. I can’t handle that rejection right now. I need to convince myself that she has Hook and I have Robin... he’s my happy ending. He loves me.</em></p><p> </p><p>Nobody knew that Emma was within close proximity and she could hear Regina’s thoughts. It hurt her that Regina was treated like that but it also angered her. She wanted to meet her grandfather and knock him out with a few good swings. And then she heard what the queen had to say about their situation. She wanted so badly to say something in her mind that she knew Regina would hear but she didn’t bother after she heard Regina say that Robin was her happy ending.</p><hr/><p>The ball was ready to begin but they had to do all the introductions first. Emma and her mother were introduced first and they made their way down the stairs. Emma dressed in a beautiful white dress, hair in the curls she always wore with a flower crown on top. Once her and Snow were with their “lovers.” The guest of honor was introduced. “Presenting the Savior.” Regina stood there in this absolutely gorgeous dress with her hair back in a bun with framing pieces left out. She looked uncomfortable with all the attention on her. Regina let out a breathe she didn’t know she was holding.</p><p> </p><p><em>Wow.</em> Emma thought. She couldn’t keep her eyes off of Regina. Then she remembered Regina and her were close enough that she could hear what she was saying in her mind but Regina didn’t say anything or even make the smallest acknowledgment that she had heard Emma. Instead, Emma saw Regina’s eyes scanning the crowd until they landed on Robin Hood and she smiled.</p><p> </p><p>Regina was dancing with Robin and Emma with Hook. “Are you alright love?” Hook asked Emma. He couldn’t help but notice that she kept glancing at something, that something was Regina, and wasn’t really in the moment they were having together. Emma turned to look at Hook. “What? Yeah, just a lot on my mind. I’m sorry.” She says a faint smile appearing on her face to make it believable. “Atlas, it’s quite alright. Try not to think so much. This is your first ball, you should be enjoying it.” He says smiling then giving her a quick kiss. She nods and they keep dancing along with everyone else. <em>Regina?</em></p><p> </p><p>Regina hears Emma but she doesn’t respond. Instead, she keeps dancing with Robin trying to enjoy what they have. After all, this was her happy ending as she try tried so hard to convince herself. <em>Regina, I know you can hear me.</em> A minute or so passes and Emma hears nothing. She gives up for now. She glances at Regina once more and sees she’s dancing with another man.</p><p> </p><p><em>You look beautiful.</em> She says in her mind successfully getting Regina’s attention. <em>Shouldn’t you be concentrating on your pirate Miss Swan?</em> Regina asks instead of saying “thank you” or anything of the sort. <em>You’re a much better view though.</em> Once again silence. <em>Please stop.</em> Regina demands in her mind. She doesn’t want this flirting or whatever it is to continue because it will only confuse her more. <em>Regina, we need to talk.</em></p><p> </p><p>Regina didn’t say anything. She was in deep conversation with the man she was dancing with. He was telling her a story about how he knew she was the Evil Queen. <em>Fuck.</em> Was all she thought and all Emma heard. <em>What?</em> She asked. All thoughts were interrupted when the man lunged at Regina but she backed up, and now Robin and him were fighting. Emma immediately held up her hands to help Robin out but they were held captive by Hook. “No, Swan. You can’t use dark magic.” With that she stopped.</p><p> </p><p>Regina stood frozen not knowing what to do. The man on top of Robin got hold of the sword and went in for the kill.Fear was all over Regina’s face. <em>No. Please no.</em> The man was pushed off by Charming but Robin still laid on the floor in pain. “Robin!” Regina immediately ran to him and got on her knees next to him. “Robin.” She grabbed him as he was groaning in pain. “No. No. No, no, no.” Was all she could out. <em>Why? Please Robin.</em> Regina kept thinking those words over and over again. <em>It’s going to be okay.</em> Emma tried but was immediately put down. <em>Get out of my head Miss Swan!! </em>All Regina could get out was “No” after “no.” She couldn’t breathe. She couldn’t believe what was happening. She couldn’t lose Robin and be left to watch Emma happy with Hook. As selfish as it sounds she needed this distraction. She couldn’t lose it now.<br/><br/></p><p>
  <em>Storybrooke</em>
</p><p> </p><p>After the encounter with the fury, which Belle informed you was the name of the creature, Regina had one place in mind to go. She was determined to get answers, tired of being in the dark.</p><p> </p><p>“Swan. Where the hell are you?” Regina asks barging into The Dark One’s house. Emma appears in the doorway that Regina as so kindly left open. “You know, it’s customary to bring a gift for a housewarming. Maybe a nice bottle of wine.” Emma replies so calmly, like Regina being there isn’t bothering her.</p><p> </p><p><em>This isn’t a housewarming. God, why is so difficult?</em> Regina thought. She shook herself out of her thoughts getting straight to the point. “We need to talk.” The mayor says walking into the living room. “Well, I suppose we could bottle that rage and drink it instead.” The Dark One says walking into her following the mayor. With Regina’s back facing Emma she admits defeat, “You’re right. I’m not the Savior.” Regina then turns to face Emma.</p><p> </p><p>“I’m glad you finally caught up with the rest of us.” <em>Why are the Charmings’ so annoying?</em></p><p> </p><p>“I don’t have a choice.” Regina says, anger in her voice and maybe a little disappointment. “I know the only way to stop the fury is to pay its price.” The mayor states now face to face with Emma. <em>And I can’t let Robin die.</em> “Then why aren’t you off, paying it?” Emma asks with anger visible and maybe a tad bit of, jealousy? “Because I know what it is. A life.” Regina states. “I won’t sacrifice someone else to save Robin.”</p><p> </p><p>Emma scoffs in her mind. “Now you’re going to be heroic? Now life is precious to you?” She says. Regina is surprised to say the least at that comment. She shakes her head. “Emma, listen to me.” Regina leans in closer to Emma. “I know you. The good you is still in there.”</p><p> </p><p>“You of all people know there are no good or bad versions of ourselves. It is just me.” Emma replies raising her voice towards the end. “Then call the fury off. It’s your test.” Regina says raising an eyebrow, challenging her. “No.” the Dark One immediately replies. “No?” <em>What the hell.</em></p><p> </p><p>“Let me make myself clear, Regina. I am done fixing your problems.” Emma states with full on anger. Raising her voice as well, Regina replies, “My problems? You started this. You called it here.” Now with both of their faces  leaned in faces only inches apart they get deja vu to the old days. “Oh, you think I did this?” Emma asks. “Would I be here otherwise?” Regina challenges. <em>Just give me some damn fucking answers.</em> Emma was hearing all Regina’s thoughts but made sure she kept her mind clear, she didn’t want to mess with Regina’s head in that way, she was quite enjoying their little argument. “That’s your problem, Regina. You’re always looking for someone else to blame. I did not summon that monster. The price is not mine to pay.” Emma says anger in her voice along with annoyance.</p><p> </p><p>Regina scoffs at this. “Then, who’s is it?” She asks. “Yours.” Emma states matter-of-factly. She takes two step forward and Regina takes to steps back. They continue this step forward and backward until Regina is almost out of the house. “You were the one who did not pay the price of magic in Camelot. You wanna save Robin Hood. You want everyone to believe you’re the Savior? Then step up and do what needs to be done.” Emma shouts, with Regina out the door she uses magic and slams in her face. Regina stood there for a moment confused not expecting to hear that it was her fault.<em> I really need to get my memories back, along with everyone else’s.</em> She then flicks her wrist and a cloud of purple smoke takes her away.</p><p> </p><p>Emma stays standing there by her door. She planned to give Regina her memories back but then hearing her talk about saving Robin and this and that just made her angry. <em>Why the fuck is she trying to him? She didn’t even try that hard to save me!</em></p><p> </p><p><em>Camelot</em> </p><p> </p><p>Everyone rushes to Merlin’s Tower trying to save Robin. They lay him on a table. “Can you heal him?” Snow frantically asks Regina. Regina puts her palms out and over Robin’s cut, they’re glowing purple but nothing is happening. <em>Why isn’t anything happening? Please work.</em> Robin gasps for air raising off the table but the wound is not healing and he falls back down. <em>No!</em> Regina shakes her hands but nothing happens so she closes them and the purple glow fades to nothing. She lets out a whimper admitting defeat for now. “Why didn’t it work?” Charming asks. Regina lets out a sigh a million thoughts and questions running through her head at once. She then looks at the sword Snow is holding.</p><p> </p><p>Snow notices the glance and hands it over. “Oh.” Regina lets out. She waved her hand over it feeling the magic. “The sword was enchanted to kill me. My magic can’t heal him.” Regina says leaning down to kiss her lover goodbye but then she realizes something. <em>Emma. Emma’s can. But that’s too much to ask for right? No, I deserve this. I deserve my happy ending. He’s my happy ending right? Stop questioning it just ask her. Oh... she can hear me uh?</em></p><p> </p><p>She raises her head and looks at Emma. “But maybe yours can.” Emma opens her mouth to answer but Killian stops her before she can once again interfering with her helping Regina. “No. No, we can’t let her use dark magic.” Hook says. “Regina, this was the whole point of your pretending to be the Savior.” Snow adds. <em>Enough. I’m not asking them! I’m asking her.</em> Regina turns her body to look at Snow. “The whole point was not for Robin to die.” Regina says venom in her voice. “And I’m not you. I’m asking... I’m asking her.” Regina says turning once again but this time to look at Emma. Emma is torn.</p><p> </p><p>“I don’t know what’ll happen if I use my powers again.” Emma says quietly. Regina is desperate. She can’t lose Robin just to watch Hook and Emma run off into the sunset from afar. “I can use that dagger to make you do this, but I’m not. I’m asking you.” Regina says tears threatening to make a show. “I’ve lost love before. And I won’t again.” Regina says shaking her head. <em>What about me?</em> Emma questions in her mind. <em>Please, let’s not do this now. You have your pirate Emma, don’t pretend like your going to up and leave for me. I know you don’t return my feelings. </em>Regina says in her head. <em>How do you know I won’t?</em> Emma counters. <em>Will you? Leave him for me?</em> Regina asks. Silence. Nothing comes out of Emma’s thoughts. <em>That’s what I thought.</em> “Please. Save him.”</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Chapter 3</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <em>Camelot</em>
</p><p> </p><p>Emma saves Robin and immediately she feels something. Power. So much power. It’s intoxicating. Does she actually enjoy it? “Robin.” Regina utters racing towards him as he gasps for air. “Regina.” Robin says looking into Regina’s eyes expressing all his love for her in his. She truly feels guilty that her heart lies elsewhere but what can she do. Emma and her are far too stubborn to admit their feelings.<span class="Apple-converted-space"> So, Robin will have to do and hopefully her hearts forgets Emma. </span></p><p> </p><p>As Emma watches Regina gush over Robin being alive and kiss him she can’t help the anger, jealousy, and darkness bubble up in her. What she wouldn’t give to feel Regina’s lips on hers. That’s when she decides that she’s actually needs this so called darkness and needs to get it out of her immediately. <em>True loves kiss. </em></p><p> </p><p>Regina doesn’t pay attention to what Emma thinks because quite frankly she can’t really hear it with how focused she is on Robin. <em>He’s alive. </em></p><p> </p><p>Emma decides to grab Hook’s collar with both hands and kiss him with everything she has. But nothing happens, nada, zip. She can’t help but wonder why it didn’t work. Though deep down she truly knows why, she’ll never admit to it though, will she?</p><p> </p><p>“Emma, are you alright?” Hook asks her concerned for his lover’s wellbeing after what she just did. “I’m fine. I’m feeling a bit woozy. I think I’ll go lay down for awhile.” Emma answers, and with that she heads towards the door. She steals a glance back at Regina. <em>Oh, you’re welcome </em>she thinks laced with venom. Regina glances towards Emma then looks away. <em>Thank you. </em></p><p> </p><p>Of course as Emma heads down the stairs Rumplestilskin makes his second appearance of the night. “You liked the power, didn’t you?” He asked knowing the answer. “No. I just did what had to be done.” Emma denies. “Oh, well, if that were true, then why didn’t your kiss stop that?” Rumplestilskin questions then giggles looking at Emma’s hand, now sparkling with those yellow specks Rumplestilskin has. Emma looks down at her hand. <em>Shit. </em>“Tasty, isn’t it? The darkness.”</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>Storybrooke</em>
</p><p> </p><p>The fury has just dropped Robin on the floor waiting for the boat to arrive. Mary Margaret, David, Leroy, and Regina all come running towards it and Robin. The fury blasts magic towards them and knocks them all down.It begins sucking the soul out of Robin. Regina quickly gets on her feet and begins running towards it. “No! Stop!” The queen yells. She stops just behind the fury with determination in her eyes. “If you want a life, take mine!” The fury gladly complies and begins sucking the life out of Regina.</p><p> </p><p>What Regina or the others failed to notice was Emma standing in the trees nearby watching the whole thing play out. As soon as she saw the fury’s magic leave Robin’s body and hook on Regina’s, she held her breath. She was immobilized, she didn’t what to do. <em>No Regina! Is she seriously giving her life away for that forest man?! </em></p><p> </p><p>As the life was quite literally getting sucked out of her Regina suddenly heard Emma’s thoughts. “Emma.” she whispered looking around but didn’t see the beautiful blonde anywhere. She shook her head to clear it. <em>She’s not here, I just imagined it.</em> All of the sudden the heroes come running towards Regina and lock their hands all together creating a chain. It became too much for the fury and it was vanquished. Emma let out the breathe she was holding.</p><p> </p><p>As Regina was so desperately trying to catch her breathe she went towards Robin to check if he was all right. “Oh my god. Are you okay?” She lets out with unsteady breaths. “Are you okay?” <em>Please be okay. </em></p><hr/><p>Robin was absolutely okay. In fact, they all made their way to Granny’s for dinner. They all tried their best to just celebrate this tiny victory and rest, for tomorrow they will go back to fighting for Emma.</p><p> </p><p>“Regina.” Robin says grabbing Regina’s attention and taking her out of her thoughts. “I’m sorry, what were you saying?” Regina ask, giving a faint smile to Robin. “Are you alright m’lady?” Robin asks. Regina rests her hand over his on the table and gives it a small squeeze to add to the reassurance she is about to give him about being fine. “Yes. Just a bit exhausted I suppose. Today was a long day.” She answers. A long day indeed. She couldn’t stop thinking about this particular blonde.  Robin nods his head in understanding. “You should get some rest.” He tells her interlacing their fingers. Regina smiles and nods her head. She gets out of the booth and gives Robin a kiss goodbye.</p><p> </p><p>It was decided that Henry would stay with grandparents tonight. She walked out of Granny’s to make her way home.</p><hr/><p>Emma stood across the street from Granny’s watching her family enjoy each other’s company without a thought of inviting her. It saddened her but she somewhat understood.</p><p> </p><p>Almost losing Regina to the fury really made Emma realize she didn’t know what she would do without her. Now was the time to let Regina in on a little secret.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>Camelot</em>
</p><p> </p><p>Emma was in her bed chambers “resting” because let’s be honest, dark ones could not sleep, and with out those voices in her head, she couldn’t really rest. She heard a knock on her door but didn’t want to be questioned by her mother or Killain. Another knock. She let out a sigh and closed her eyes in hopes to ignore the knocks furthermore. <em>Emma it’s me. </em></p><p> </p><p>Emma immediately open her eyes and looks towards the door. Did she want to let Regina in or ignore her and shut her out? After the kiss with Hook didn’t work she couldn’t stop thinking about whether it would work with Regina or not. And then she yelled at herself for thinking that Regina could ever be her true love. That’s ridiculous, isn’t it? The dark one got up and went to open the door. “What?” She asked coldly. “Can we talk?” Regina asked in a quieter tone that she usually used. “There’s nothing to talk about.” Emma retorted. She really wasn’t in the mood to talk to Regina but she couldn’t lie saying Regina’s presence didn’t do something to her.</p><p> </p><p>It took all the courage Regina had to walk to Emma’s bed chambers and ask to talk because she knew the blonde would be opposed to it. Hell, she was even opposed to it. Only because she was uncomfortable about it. But she knew they needed to talk. She told herself she wouldn’t push Emma if she didn’t want to. That’s why when Emma said there was nothing to talk about she just replied, “Okay.” and turned on her heels and walked away.<span class="Apple-converted-space"> <br/><br/></span></p><p>Regina leaving without arguing or insisting they talked left Emma shocked. The brunette loved countering whatever Emma had to say. So, to say she was the least bit surprised when Regina just turned and left was an understatement. <em>Did that really just happen? She actually walked away without arguing. Wow, that’s new.</em></p><p> </p><p>After Regina left Emma’s bed chambers she headed back to Merlin’s Tower to do more research. This had become a nightly routine for her. She would drown herself in books all night trying to find a way to save Emma. Regina hardly spent any personal time with Robin. In fact, they got into a little argument about that but Robin was quickly put into his place. She reminded him that they were not here to have their way with each other but to save the Savior.</p><hr/><p>The brunette had been drowning herself in research for the past couple of hours. She slammed a book shut and threw it at the wall. The frustration finally getting to her. Regina wanted to scream and just let it out but she was a queen and a bit more refined. <em>As always nothing. I found nothing. No way to get Merlin out of that damn tree and save Emma. </em></p><p> </p><p>Emma had been just outside the door for the past 10 minutes figuring out how to approach the queen after she had shut her out earlier. The blonde knew that they needed to talk, so she was here to do just that. Finally after hearing Regina slam the book and throw it, she decided to make her debut. Emma slowly and quietly opened to door to make her appearance.</p><p> </p><p>Regina had her palms on the table with her head hanging low and her hair covering her face. “Finally worked up the courage to come in, dear?” Regina asked Emma not once lifting her head, but Emma knew their was a smirk planted on Regina’s face.<span class="Apple-converted-space"> <br/><br/></span></p><p><em>How did she know I was out there? Are you an idiot Emma? Of course she knew, she has some sort of sixth sense. </em>“Are you quite finished babbling Miss Swan? You’re adding to the headache that has so graciously made it’s way to me.” The brunette says finally lifting her head and removing her palms from the table. She looked Emma directly in the eyes now. “Sorry. I keep forgetting we can hear each other’s thoughts now. Why is that exactly?” Emma asked taking a step further inside the room. “I’m not sure.” Regina answered. But she did have a pretty damn good idea as to why.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>
  <em>Storybrooke</em>
</p><p> </p><p>Regina was making her way home and couldn’t help but feel that someone was following her. She suddenly felt a breeze and pulled her blazer closer to her body. As she was approaching108 Mifflin Street now and didn’t feel that someone was following her now. This is when she let her thoughts overtake her. <em>Did I hear Emma when the fury was attacking me? Was it just my imagination? I swear it was real. I’m officially going crazy. </em></p><p> </p><p>Emma stood on the steps in front of Regina’s doorstep waiting for her. <em>She should have been here already. Maybe something happened. No, she just walking slow as fuck. </em>Emma heard the faint click of heels on the pavement and knew Regina was approaching.</p><p><br/>Regina was looking down in her pocket trying to find the key to her house so she didn’t notice the Dark One standing there until she almost ran into her. “Emma!” <em>What the fuck?! </em>“What are you doing here?” Regina asked but more importantly demanded. “Oh, I so do love it when you curse <em>Madam</em> Mayor.” Emma cooed. Regina tilted her head slightly confused. “What?” </p><p><em>It’s time you learn our dirty little secret, Regina.</em> Emma took a step forward their faces only inches apart. Despite Regina wanting to step back her legs weren’t functioning. She was confused and shocked. The blonde moved her head forward a few centimeters and Regina’s breathe hitched. Emma smirked from the effect she clearly had on the brunette. “We can hear each other’s thoughts Your Majesty. This developed in Camelot, but you wouldn’t remember would you?” Emma said then let out a small laugh after. Regina just glared at her. Before Regina could say anything Emma poofed away.</p><p> </p><p>That night Regina was having a hard time sleeping despite being exhausted. Too many things were running through her head at 100 miles per hour. <em>What happened in Camelot? Why didn’t I save Emma? Why couldn’t I save Emma? How can we hear each other’s thoughts? Why can we?</em> At some point during the night exhaustion finally took her.</p><p> </p><p>The next morning Regina woke up feeling terrible. She winced then held a hand to her stomach and rushed to empty it in the toilet. <em>Oh god.</em> After she felt everything was empty she brushed her teeth, because she couldn’t stand the taste left in her mouth, and splashed her face with cold water hoping to feel better. She didn’t. She spent most of the morning alternating from laying in bed to weaving the contents of her stomach out. <em>What is going on? Why am I so sick. I hardly ate anything yesterday. Oh, maybe that’s why.</em></p><p> </p><p>With a flick of her wrist some crackers and water appeared on her bedside table. The mayor knew she had to get something in her system but decided to keep it small and simple as to not upset her stomach again. The glass of water soothed her sore throat from vomiting so much and she was thankful for that. After a little while the sickness went away and she felt way better.</p><hr/><p>The Charmings, Arthur, and Regina were in her vault trying to figure what happened in Camelot. It seemed that was the question of the year. Arthur and David had stepped out to grab them all some lunch, but Regina had just requested some crackers still weary about this morning. If she was being quite honest she still felt a bit queasy and didn’t want to risk it. When Snow had asked her why she didn’t want a meal Regina told her she woke up feeling nauseous. <br/><br/></p><p>Regina started feeling dizzy and a bit exhausted so she went and took a sit on the chest she had lying on the floor. “Are you okay?” Snow asked looking at Regina seeing the exhaustion written on her face. “I’m fine. Just got a little dizzy and I’m exhausted. I didn’t get much sleep last night.” Regina answer lying her head back against the wall. “If I didn’t know any better I would say you’re pregnant.” Snow said. Regina snapped her eyes opened and pulled her head from wall to look at Snow with her eyes wide. Then she let out a laugh. “Oh, you got jokes today Snow.” Regina said shaking her head. Snow then proceeded to list of her symptoms, “Morning sickness, dizziness, and exhaustion. Yup, sounds like pregnancy to me.” The room suddenly fell quiet. <br/><br/></p><p><em>I can’t be pregnant. That’s not possible. Or is it? Of course it isn’t don’t let her get in your head.</em> “I’m only joking Regina. You can calm down now.” Snow said the silence feeling uncomfortable for her. Regina looked up at her a smiled. “I know. I bet I got you though, huh. For a second there you thought you were right.” Regina said letting out another laugh. Snow laughed along with her and then suddenly David and Arthur arrived putting an end to their conversation. <em>It’s not possible.</em></p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Chapter 4</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <em>Storybrooke</em>
</p><p> </p><p>It had been a week since the conversation with Snow in her vault. A week of emptying her stomach in the morning. A week of feeling fatigue more often than not. A week of not knowing what the hell was going on.</p><p> </p><p>Regina sat at her desk in town hall distracting herself with loads of paperwork. Should she really be doing paperwork when Emma was the Dark One and still needed saving, when she was constantly feeling sick, when she just recently found out her and Emma can hear each other's thoughts, and when she didn't know what was happening? The answer is no. Regina should be focusing on those things but instead she was doing paperwork.</p><p> </p><p>Right now, the mayor was simply staring at the paperwork instead of actually doing it though. So many things were running through her mind she couldn't concentrate. <em>Focus Regina dammit.</em></p><p> </p><p>"Regina, are you okay?" Snow asked. Regina was so lost in her thoughts she didn't even hear Snow knocking on the door and then letting herself in. The mayor looked up and let a faint smile appear on her lips. "Perfectly fine, dear. Just a lot on my mind." She answered. "I can tell." Snow said back. Regina rose a questioning eyebrow. "You didn't show up for our meeting at your vault." Snow clarified.</p><p> </p><p>"Oh, right. Must've slipped my mind. Sorry. We can go now, if you'd like." Regina said. Just then Regina started to feel nauseous again.<em> Not again. </em>Before Snow could respond she poofed herself to her private bathroom in the office and emptied her stomach. Snow walked over and could hear Regina groaning from outside the door. "Are you sure you're okay Regina?" Snow pressed. Regina rolled her eyes. <em>I just vomited all my stomach contents out but yeah, I'm perfectly fine. Why is she so insufferable?</em> She finished her business and then rinsed her mouth with mouthwash, that she started keeping in there for this exact reason.</p><p> </p><p>Regina opened the door and smiled at Snow. "I think I have a stomach bug of some sort. Maybe it's best if we reschedule our research meeting." Regina suggested not feeling up to alone time with the two idiots.<em> Please don't ask any more questions. </em>"Okay. Maybe you should have Whale check you out and make sure it's nothing too serious." Her former enemy suggested. Regina rolled her eyes and scoffed. "Are you suggesting I have that pervert of a man be my doctor for a visit? Very funny Snow." Regina said laughing a little. Snow just rose an eyebrow at her then continued, "I'm sure there are other doctors available. Do as you will though. I'm just worried about your health and I'm sure all this stress with the Emma situation isn't helping. Take care of yourself, Regina." Snow left with that and walked out of the mayor's office.</p><p> </p><p>Regina just went back to her desk to sit. She put her elbows on the table and held her head in hands. The brunette let out a sigh. "The Savior not doing well?"</p><p> </p><p>Regina shot her head up and saw Emma standing their in all her glory. She glared at her hoping she would get the jist and leave. "What do you want?" The mayor spit out. She stood from her seat to gain some power but she did it to quickly. Dizziness hit her like a train and she immediately gripped the edge of her desk. <em>Maybe I should see a doctor. I wonder if Eva is here.</em></p><p> </p><p>The protective side of Emma came out. She rushed to Regina's side and wrapped an arm around her waist to steady her. She ignored the feeling of Regina tensing at the contact. "Really Regina, are you feeling fine?" Emma asked concern written on her face. She was worried about Regina because she cared deeply for her. Her being the Dark One took little away from that. Really, it intensified the care she has for the Queen.</p><p> </p><p>The brunette pried Emma's hand from around her waist stood up as regally as possible and turned to face Emma. The blonde hid the hurt that came with Regina not wanting her to comfort her. "I'm fine. Now, what do you want? Or you just came to rub it in my face that I'm not the Savior some more?" Regina asked as cold as she could. Then boom, once again nausea hit her right in the gut. <em>Fuck. I'm tired of this shit. </em>Instead of poofing this time she held it in as long as she could. Emma could tell something was wrong but she decided to ignore it.</p><p> </p><p>A potion bottle appeared in her hand and she handed it to Regina. Regina wasn't taking it, only staring at it. Concentrating on something was helping her mind from knowing she was nauseous. "Here. Take it, if you want to know what happened in Camelot. This is a peace offering." Emma said waving it front of Regina's face. Regina took it from Emma's hand and set it on her desk. "You should take it now, in case something happens. I'm not sure how you will react once everything comes back." Emma added.</p><p> </p><p>Regina didn't say anything. She popped off the lid and drank the potion without any questions or thinking about it. She just wanted Emma to leave as quickly as possible. Everything came flooding back. She remembered every single thing that happened. What her and Emma did. Oh my god what her and Emma did. And what Emma said afterward. It was all to much. The nausea came back full force. She ran to the bathroom, emptied her stomach, then passed out.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>Camelot</em>
</p><p> </p><p>"Sorry. I keep forgetting we can hear each other's thoughts now. Why is that exactly?" Emma asked taking a step further inside the room. "I'm not sure.." Regina answered. But she did have an idea as to why.</p><p> </p><p>"Did you actually want something? Or just come to bother me Miss Swan?" Regina asked annoyed. "We're back to Miss Swan now?" Emma questioned quite hurt by that, it wasn't just the name itself but the tone it was said in. Regina stayed quiet choosing not to answer, not to give in to Emma's games. "No comment? Okay, well, can we talk?" Emma asked now standing closer to Regina.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>Now she wants to talk.</em>
  
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>I can hear you, you know, right?</em>
</p><p> </p><p>"I remember you saying there was nothing to talk about. So, what's there to talk about now?" The brunette asks making direct eye contact with Emma once again.</p><p> </p><p>Emma was having an inner battle with herself. Should she tell Regina how she feels? What about Killian? Robin? Does Regina really feel the same? Once again, what about Killian? Then she just said, <em>fuck it.</em> "Excuse me? Miss Sw-" Regina is cut off by Emma pressing her lips gently against Regina's.</p><p> </p><p>Regina tenses at first, then she returns the kiss with much more fire. She cups Emma's cheek and ghosts her tongue over thin lips asking for entrance. Emma immediately grants it. Their tongues meet and fight for dominance. The kiss deepens until it can't no more. Emma moans into the kiss, her body aching for more contact. Regina moves her hand from Emma's cheek to her lower back and pushes her flush against her. Regina relishes in the contact now, releasing a moan of her own. Their kiss finally breaks when the need for air comes to great. Emma puts her hand on Regina's neck rubbing her thumb against her jawline. They rest their foreheads together. <em>So, that's what you wanted to talk about? </em>The brunette asks. Emma nods her head but honestly, right now she doesn't want to talk, she wants to fuck Regina senseless. She wants to feel every inch of her body. Who cares about Robin or Hook? Her body is aching for more while her head is telling her to slow down. She listens to her body.<em> I want to feel you, Regina.</em></p><p> </p><p>Regina's eyes widen then cast over with lust. <em>I'm not stopping you.</em> With that Emma kisses her once more putting all her passion into it. The kiss deepens and then Emma's lips are gone. Regina almost whines at the lost contact but then Emma's lips are her neck. Regina lets out a soft moan. "Emma," Regina gasped titling her head to give the blonde more room. Suddenly Emma's hands cups her breast and her nipples immediately harden even more. Regina's clit is throbbing and her body is aching for more. She wants more, needs more.</p><p> </p><p>Emma feels her need and next thing Regina knows she's sitting on the desk, her dress hiked up, with Emma standing in between her thighs. Emma hands now rests on her thighs while Regina moves her hands to tangle in golden locks. <em>Emma, I...</em></p><p> </p><p>
  <em>I know</em>
  
</p><p> </p><p>Emma finds her pulse point and begins sucking giving it the attention it deserves and Regina wants. Regina tightens her hold on Emma's hair and thrust her hips forward trying to get any friction. <em>Get this damn dress off now. Leave that sexy underwear I know you’re wearing, on. Matter of fact, magic my dress off too.</em></p><p> </p><p>Regina smirked. Oh was Emma in for a surprise. A cloud of purple smoke engulfed them both. Once it cleared Emma was left standing in her red lace while Regina was left sitting in well, nothing. Emma didn’t notice at first as she was lost in Regina’s eyes. Regina smirked once again, then let out a small laugh. “What?” Emma asked confused. Regina leant in her lips ghosting over Emma’s ear, “Look down, Swan.”</p><p> </p><p>Confusion masked Emma’s face then she looked down. The blonde swallowed what was in her throat. Regina’s perfect breasts were on full display for Emma and lower where underwear should be, were not. <em>Fuck, you’re so hot.</em> “Wait, I thought I told you to leave your underwear on?” Emma asked. Regina just rose an eyebrow. “Holy shit. You weren’t wearing any huh?” Regina just shook her head.</p><p> </p><p>Emma kisses Regina passionately, not allowing it to deepen. She released Regina’s lips and then moved back to the brunette’s pulse point. Regina lost her fingers in blonde curls once more pushing Emma’s head closer to her neck. Emma cupped Regina’s breast, feeling the hardened nipples she let out a quiet moan. <em>So perfect my queen.</em></p><p> </p><p>Regina thrust her hips forward once more trying to get contact where she wanted it badly as Emma squeezed her breasts. She let out a moan. <em>I need more, now. </em>Emma lips moved down Regina’s neck then collarbone, she reached her destination and sucked a perfect brown nipple. Emma continued to suck on Regina’s right nipple while roughly grasping her left breast.</p><p> </p><p>Regina leaned further back on the desk her palms stopping her from laying down completely. Emma moved to the left nipple and gave it the same attention. She decided to have a little more fun and pinch Regina’s over-sensitive right nipple. “Fuck.” Regina hissed arching her back and pushing more of her breast in Emma’s mouth.<em> I sure do love when you curse.<span class="Apple-converted-space"> And not people.</span></em></p><p> </p><p>Emma released Regina’s breast with a pop and moved to kiss Regina again. The queen deepened the kiss pulling Emma close to her. She reached behind the blonde and unclasped her bra. Emma dropped her arm and let it fall down. The blonde pulled away from the kiss and looked at Regina with lust filled eyes. “Lay back my queen. Let me take care of you and fuck you like I know you want me to.” Emma demanded. Regina shivered as “my queen” and “fuck” were said in the same sentence by none other than Emma Swan, daughter of Snow White her nemesis. <em>Oh, how I would love Snow to walk in on this.</em></p><p> </p><p>“You truly are evil.” Emma said smirking gently guiding Regina to lay down. Emma’s nails lightly scratched Regina’s inners thighs then tapped them to convey the message being sent. Regina opened herself up to Emma. Neatly smooth, glistening with arousal, her clit hard and begging for attention. “Fuck, Regina. You’re so wet for me.” Emma said fascinated that she could do this to Regina. “Fuck me, Emma.” was all Regina said. She was done waiting she needed the blonde now.</p><p> </p><p>Emma got on her knees so her face was center with Regina’s soaked pussy. The sight of Emma on her knees for her made Regina even more wet. Emma leaned forward and inhaled Regina’s scent. <em>Apples. How did I know?</em> Her tongue lightly swept Regina’s clit and Regina shot her hips upward at the contact. “Woah, easy there my queen.” Emma chuckled. <em>Emma Swan if you don’t fuck me this insta-</em></p><p> </p><p>Her thoughts were silenced as Emma slid her tongue through wet folds. “Emma.” Regina wailed as she shot her hands to tangle in golden curls. She pushed the blonde’s face closer to her center. Emma moaned at that and Regina’s magnificent taste. She couldn’t get enough of it. She lapped hungrily at the brunette’s soaked pussy, circling her clit with her tongue then sucking the throbbing clit into her mouth. “Fuck, don’t stop Emma. Don’t you dare stop.” Regina commanded loving what was happening right now. Emma continued her attention on Regina’s clit while running her finger through wet folds and down to her opening. Without warning she plunged her finger into Regina. Regina and Emma both groaned as Regina clenched against the finger. Emma immediately began to fuck like she had asked earlier, Regina started rocking her hips meeting her thrust for thrust. <em>More</em></p><p> </p><p>Emma obliged and on the next thrust in she added two more fingers. “Oh god.” Regina let out. “Not god, Emma.” The blonde replied smirking. She picked up the pace of her thrust slamming into Regina full force. She wanted to see Regina’s face when she came so she released her clit, stood up and pulled Regina up into a sitting position once again. She kissed the brunette with so much force, teeth and tongue clashing. She continued to thrust into Regina’s soaked and tight pussy, bringing her closer to orgasm.</p><p> </p><p>Regina wrapped her arms around Emma’s neck holding herself up and frantically thrusts her hips as fast as possible, trying to reach that mesmerizing orgasm she knew was to come. Regina broke the kiss gasping for air and let her head fall forward resting on Emma’s forehead. Her eyes closed, face squeezed with ecstasy, she knew she was close to cumming on Emma’s fingers. This was better than she could have imagined. Emma was definitely skilled and she could wait to explore this more with her. Wait, would they be exploring this more? Or was this just a one time thing? God, this shouldn’t be happening she was just digging herself dipper. She pushed those questions aside and decided to enjoy the moment.</p><p> </p><p>Emma leaned forward and gently kissed Regina then moved her lips towards her ear, “I want you to cum for me Regina. I want you to scream my name as you orgasm. Open your eyes and look at me when you do. I want to see you when I bring you to heaven.” Emma commanded, wanting nothing more than to look in those beautiful brown eyes as she brought the queen to her impending orgasm. Emma thrust her fingers harder, deeper, and faster while moving her thumb to circle Regina’s clit. Regina shot her eyes open remembering Emma’s request and look into those sparkling green eyes as her orgasm tore through her. They were so distracted looking in each other’s eyes they didn’t see the white and purple magic swirling around them, to Emma’s fingers, then straight into Regina’s stomach. “Emma!”</p><p> </p><p>Regina clamped down on Emma’s fingers and she was barely able to move them but she managed to move them slowly while Regina was coming down from her orgasm. Regina let her forehead fall and rest on Emma’s shoulder as she gasped for air, her chest heaving. Emma held the brunette’s shaking body that finally came down from her high. She removed her fingers and Regina whimpered at the loss. Emma placed featherlight kisses on Regina’s shoulder, jawline, check, then her lips.</p><p> </p><p>Regina pulled her head back and looked into sea green eyes once again cupping Emma’s cheek. Looking at those brown almost black eyes made reality hit Emma in the face, now that she wasn’t distracted by pleasing the queen. She tensed and panic shot through her. They shouldn’t be doing this. They shouldn’t have done this. She was with Killian. Regina was with Robin. She was planningto move in with Hook for god’s sake. This was mistake.</p><p> </p><p>Regina saw the panic in Emma’s eyes and she knew, she knew what was about to happen and it hurt her heart. But what did she expect. This was Emma Swan after all. Not only that, she’s a villain, villain’s don’t get a happy ending, and they sure as hell don’t get the Savior as a lover. That didn’t help the hurt that was going on in her heart right now though. Maybe, just maybe that’s no panic. Maybe they could continue this. Then Emma looked down. Regina immediately dropped her palm from Emma’s cheek and engulfed her self in purple smoke fixing her appearance. <em>This was a mistake. I’m sorry Regina. I should go.</em></p><p> </p><p>Emma looked at Regina and saw in those brown eyes what she was doing. She was building her walls again, 1,000 times stronger though. Regina was not going to let someone hurt her so easily again. She didn’t say anything just masked her face with the coldness that once accompanied the Evil Queen.</p><p> </p><p>Emma knew Regina wasn’t going to say anything. She started her path to the door barely noticing she wasn’t dressed as she reached for the door handle. She brought her hand up to flick her wrist and dress herself but Regina beat her to it. Regina may have been heart broken, pissed off, and confused but she wasn’t going to let the Savior use dark magic. “Thank you.” Emma said taking a glance at Regina only to see that back of her head. “I’m sorry.” Emma said before walking out.</p><p> </p><p>Regina leaned against the wall and slid down bringing her knees to her chest and letting the sobs wrack through her body. <em>How could I have been so stupid? Love is weakness. She just used you to distract herself from being the Dark One. Now that you played your part she tossed you aside like trash, because this was a mistake and she loves theCaptain and not you, you fool. Love is weakness.</em></p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. Chapter 5</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <em>Storybrooke</em>
</p><p> </p><p>When she awoke, she instantly knew she was in the hospital. It was the smell in the air, the dreary feeling she got whenever in one, and the sound of machines beeping keeping track of her heart rates. She opened her eyes but immediately closed them. It was too bright. She slowly reopened then adjusting to the light. Regina took in more of her senses and felt someone holding her hand. <em>Henry</em></p><p> </p><p>She squeezed her son's hand announcing her consciousness. "Mom?" Henry asked and lifted her head from it's resting place on her thigh. Regina lifted her head slightly to make eye contact with him and let a small but true smile grace her lips. She could see his worry in his eyes, she could even feel it. "I'm okay, my little prince."</p><p> </p><p>"You promise?" He asked. She nodded her head and squeezed his hand again. "I promise. Just a little lightheaded and parched." She hinted, urging Henry to slip away and get her some water. "Here. Drink up." He handed her the cup and she drank until her thirst was satisfied. Henry grabbed the cup back and took it the table. "The doctors didn't say much. They said it would probably be best to talk to you alone first but insured Grandma and I that it was nothing majorly serious. All we know is that Emma brought you here in a puff of smoke, demanded that any doctor besides Whale treat you,then left in another puff of smoke." <em>Thank god Whale didn't come anywhere near me, or shall I say thank Emma?</em> Henry rather babbled out quickly knowing his mother was just about to ask how she got here.</p><p> </p><p>Regina listened intently to what Henry had passed on but she didn't worry. She knew why she was in the hospital, because all those Camelot memories were back along with the feelings. Heartbroken, sad, angry, confused, and irritated. She and Emma had sex or rather she let Emma fuck her, and immediately after the blonde said it was mistake, she was a mistake. Back in Camelot Regina didn't give herself much time to think about what happened because she continued to drown herself in research, effectively distracting her from the Emma situation. Now, well now, the Emma situation still existed but now the wounds were reopened. She ignored the pain in her heart and replied to Henry, "Thank you, Henry. I was just about ask how I ended up here, but I'm sure you knew that." Regina let a smirk come across her features. Henry just smiled back proud that he knew his mother well enough.</p><p> </p><p>"Are you hungry? Or do you need anything Mom?" The little boy asked still holding his mother's hand just a little afraid something might happen to her. "Would you mind fetching the doctor for me? I'm ready to get out of the wretched place."</p><p> </p><p>Henry let out a small chuckle and nodded his head. "I'll be right back."</p><p> </p><p>A few minutes had passed and Regina grabbed the remote on the bed to raise it so she was in more of a sitting position. The brunette got comfortable and waited, willing her thoughts not to go off in the direction of a certain blonde. Just as her thoughts were about to go in that direction the doctor walked in. <em>Saved by the doctor.</em></p><p> </p><p>"Doctor Eva Zambrano?" Regina asked surprised. "I was wondering if you were brought over with the curse." She added.</p><p> </p><p>Zambrano walked closer to Regina and grabbed the rolling stool to take a seat. "Yes, it's me. I'm here, lucky you huh? If not, I'm afraid Doctor Whale would've been sitting here in this chair. I sent Henry to the vending machine." The brunette doctor replied smiling, her dark brown eyes somehow looking so bright. Regina and Eva knew each other in the Enchanted Forest. Doctor Zambrano had served as what this world would call it, her OBGYN. Nobody knew this though only Regina, Eva, and of course, Leopold White. Just thinking about him made Regina falter for a second. </p><p> </p><p>Regina smiled back, "It seems then that I owe you a "thank you." So, when can I be discharged?" Regina asked getting straight to business. She wanted to go home. She did not want to be here any longer. Doctor Zambrano flipped a page on the clipboard she was holding and kept her focus there. "You'll be able to go home as soon as we go over what I have discovered. Don't worry Regina, we won't keep you here longer." The Doctor replied. Regina nodded indicating that she understood and to get on with it. "Well it seems..." Zambrano started then paused. She took her eyes off of the clipboard and moved her gaze to Regina. Regina rose an eyebrow waiting for the doctor to continue. "Regina, you're pregnant."</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>Camelot</em>
</p><p> </p><p>Regina was still on the floor, her crying calmed now, just letting her thoughts run freely. This was the only time she would cry about this she promised herself. Emma would never hurt her again, in fact, nobody ever would. Nobody would be able to break down her walls so easily again. The sadness turned to anger which was something she could deal with. Rage was hers, she knew how to deal with that. She could run with that. <em>I will act as if nothing happened. We'll get the darkness out of Miss Swan then go back home.</em> Home. Regina wanted so badly to go home. In Storybrooke she could easily avoid the blonde. She could easily forget and distract herself with other things. Here not so much since the reason they were here was because of Emma. And with that, Regina got up, waved her hand over her body making herself presentable, and left to her bed chambers. It was decided she would overload herself with research to get home quicker. She would avoid Emma as much as possible without looking suspicious. That would be easy, wouldn't it? Robin was there and could spend all her time with him. </p><p> </p>
<hr/><p> </p><p>So much had happened. They freed Merlin with Henry's fresh tear from his first heartbreak. Now, Hook was lying on the floor in Granny's dying. All of the sudden Emma and Hook were gone in a puff of smoke, and the others were left there wondering to what extreme lengths Emma would go to for Hook. Regina knew what extreme lengths she would go to. She saw the heartbreak in Emma's eyes just seconds ago watching her beloved Killian dying. Regina was once in that position and she would've done anything to save Daniel. So, she knew that the blonde in question would do the same. Seeing that heartbreak in Emma's eyes, despite Regina's protests, caused the brunette's heart to clench painfully. Immediately she knew that the strong feelings she felt for the blonde were not reciprocated.</p><p> </p><p>What Regina didn't know was that those feelings were reciprocated to the fullest. That heartbreak in her eyes was not for the hook-handed pirate but for Regina. If Hook died then there would be no one to distract her from seeing the woman she was son in love with giving that love to someone else. Especially that forest man. That was her own fault though wasn't it? <em>You idiot. You fucked her then called it a mistake just because you were scared. You denied her an answer when she asked if you would leave Hook. Of course she's going to stay with Robin. There's no reason for her to leave. </em>Emma realized that it was her own fault that Regina would be expressing her love to someone else. She couldn't, wouldn't leave Hook because she knew that her being with Hook made her parents happy and that's what the little orphan girl in her wanted. She wanted her parents to be happy, proud of her, not disappointed. That's why she was in a field of flowers making Killian a Dark One so he wouldn't die. She had no idea that it would end horribly. In order to fix it, she had to finish casting the first along with a little memory wipe so that no one would remember Killain was a Dark One, including him. Now, they were where they were.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>Storybrooke</em>
</p><p> </p><p>"Regina, you're pregnant." </p><p> </p><p>Regina was perplexed. This was NOT possible, at all. She made sure of that years ago, the potion she drank making her barren. But also, her and Robin hadn't had sex in months, like months. Now with her Camelot memories back she knew for sure they did not do anything there. <em>Fuck, fuck, fuck. </em>But she did have sex with Emma Swan. That didn't explain anything though, that potion should still be in place and Emma sure as hell didn't have the balls to get her pregnant, quite literally. Maybe her and Robin did have sex at some point in time before Camelot and she's just not remembering. She was confused as hell that was for sure though. </p><p> </p><p>"Regina?" Zambrano questioned gently. The brunette still had not responded. Regina made eye contact with her and somehow the Doctor knew what was going on her mind. Eva knew of the potion because Regina had mysteriously confided in her. "Look, I know this shouldn't be possible. That's why I took the test multiple times. They all said the same thing though, Regina. You're pregnant Regina. Around five weeks to be exact." So it was the idiot of a Charming baby. </p><p> </p><p>She didn't know how to handle this at all. She needed to go home and think this through. Do research even. She still didn't respond vocally just nodded her head. "I'll be back with your discharge papers and an appointment card for your next check up." As the Doctor stood up she squeezed Regina's knee trying to offer her some comfort. The door closed and the queen's thoughts ran free. </p><p> </p><p><em>What the actual fuck? This should not be possible. Oh my god. I'm pregnant with Emma Swan's child. Shit. How is this possible? How am I going to tell Emma? Should I even tell her? She won't believe me, she won't. She wouldn't even want her. Her? Hmm maybe just a feeling. Research for certain. </em>Regina was scared. She wasn't sure what to do. She wasn't sure if she wanted to tell Emma because she was almost certain that the blonde wouldn't believe her. Even if she did, Regina was sure Emma would think this baby was a mistake as well and would not want it. She pushed all those thought aside and look down at her belly. "No matter what, Mommy will always love you and be here for you." Regina cooed as she put a hand to her belly to caress.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Name suggestions for the baby pls. Also, should it be a girl or boy? I know right Regina has a feeling it's a girl but it's not for certain. Let me know.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0006"><h2>6. Chapter 6</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>All Camelot flashbacks are pretty much done with therefore, I won't be adding location before scene.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Two days had passed since Regina was released from the hospital. A lot had been on her mind since then. She had distanced herself from everyone to work through this. Regina had felt bad because she had also distanced herself from Henry, whenever he was trying to conversate with her she would one-word replies or quick answers. She was sure that he was noticing something was on her mind and was waiting for him to bring it up. Luckily he hadn't, but she was tense as their walk to Granny's because she had a feeling it was coming. The brunette was so concentrated on avoiding this conversation and really everything in general that she didn't even notice Henry walking across the street to meet his blonde mother. <em>Avoid Emma. Avoid Emma. Avoid Emma. </em></p><p> </p><p>"Mom. Mom, come over here." <em>Great. </em>Regina quickly came up with an excuse to get out of this. She could not do this right now. "Snow is waiting for us, Henry. How about I go in and let them know you're talking to Miss Swan?" <em>Why are you avoiding me? </em>Regina did not answer. Henry just nodded his head and Regina continued to Granny's. She stopped just outside of the door and took a deep breath in and exhaled, then her perfect fake smile was put on display. As soon as she entered she spotted the Charmings' with baby Neal of course. For some reason whenever Neal saw Regina a smile lit up on his tiny face and he would would open and close his fists asking Regina to grab him. She flashes a small at Snow and Charming then carefully grabs Neal from Snow's arms. "Hi Regina." the perky brunette says. "Nice to see that you're doing well." Charming adds. "Good morning. I'm doing much better now. Doctor Zambrano recommended some iron supplements that have really been helping. I have an appointment in a couple of weeks to check my iron levels again." That was the bullshit lie that Regina came up with to cover her fainting spell and well, of course, her pregnancy. Sooner or later she would have to tell everyone the truth because she will start looking pregnant, but she would rather that be later. Now wasn't the time to be thinking about her situation, especially since Henry was walking in the diner with Emma. <em>Shit</em></p><p> </p><p>What happened in Camelot with Emma was now fresh in her mind with her memories only being returned a couple of days ago. The pain in her chest was back to full force now. Just seeing the blonde made her want to scream, argue, cry, throw shit, do anything and everything. In Camelot, she had time to work through this and she forgave Emma for what happened because she wasn't the only one to blame. Regina was to blame as well. It takes two people to tango and she was the other person. At any point in time she could've told Emma to stop but she didn't. She could not blame the blonde for that. She also understood that Emma was now the Dark One and maybe she let that fact help with her forgiving Emma. Being the Dark One couldn't be easy for Emma and she knew how hard it was to control the darkness and all those dark thoughts. For that reason she wasn't mad at Emma anymore and really just wanted to forget about and she had, until now. Now everything was fresh in her mind and forgiving Emma was out the window. Now, she was pregnant with Emma's child and everything was so much more complicated and different. Regina would sort this all out in her head come Friday when Henry would go to his grandparents for the weekend. </p><p>"Emma!" <em>Oh god. Why does Snow White have to be so chipper and loud in the morning? And why did she have to come in the diner?</em></p><p> </p><p>Emma just looked at Regina confused for a second then looked over at the brunette with shorter hair. The blonde didn’t understand why Regina was avoiding her actively. She understood she was the Dark One now and blah blah blah but she gave Regina her memories back, she offered a truce. So why was Regina playing this avoid Emma at all costs game? “Mom.” Emma answered and gave a tight smile. <br/><br/>Regina wasn’t paying any attention to the conversation happening right in front of her anymore. She was turning the wheels in her head trying to find a way out of this diner without causing suspicion. She needed out, fast. Emma took notice of Regina trying to find an escape. It sort of hurt her that Regina didn’t want to be anywhere near her. <em>Really don’t want to be around me, Madame Mayor? </em></p><p> </p><p>At that Regina glanced up and became aware of everything around her once again. “-thinking we should have a family dinner soon. What do you think Emma?” Snow then turned toward Regina. “Regina would you be able to make it as well?” Snow asked. <em>No. </em>”Yes, of course.” Regina answered first. “I really must go now. I promised Roland an ice cream date. Do let me the details for the dinner, dear.” And out of the diner Regina was. </p><hr/><p>Emma couldn’t stop wondering why Regina was avoiding her, why Regina hadn’t tried to talk to her anymore, and honestly why she hadn’t seen Regina with her parents discussing <em>Operation Save Emma, </em>or was it something else? She couldn’t remember all she knew was that Regina wasn’t trying to rid her of darkness anymore as far as she knew. Matter of fact, Regina was really no where to be seen. Emma hadn’t seen her town for about two weeks now. She wasn’t actually starting to get worried. That’s when she decided to pay her favorite brunette queen a visit. <br/><br/></p><p>Regina had just got out of the shower when she heard someone knocking at her front door then ringing the doorbell then knocking again. <em>What the hell is going on?</em> She put her red silk robe on and made her way downstairs. The knocking turned to pounding. “I’m coming, damn it.” She grabbed the door knob and opened the door with anger and annoyance written all over her face. And of <em>fucking </em>course it was Emma Swan standing on the steps. “What the hell do you want, Miss Swan?” <br/><br/></p><p>“Why the fuck have you been avoiding me Regina?” </p><p> </p><p>Regina knew it was time to tell her the truth because sooner or later her stomach would be showing more prominently. <em>Now or never. </em></p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>